Erinyes
Devil Descendant ... *'Lineage:' Different types of Devils have different skills and abilities. The Descendant gains a number of supernatural powers determined by their Lineage. All saves are Cha based and all Spell-Like Abilities are used at a CL of 1/4, 1/2 or 1X their level, depending on bloodline strength. *'Skills 1-4 +2:' Each Devils has their own unique quirks and strengths. These are passed along to their Descendants as dictated by their Lineage. *'Keen Senses:' Devils are known for their acute sight in darkness. The Descendant gains Darkvision out to 60ft as well as the ability to see in Magical Darkness of up to a spell of level equal to half their hit dice. *'Telepathy (Su)' All Devils can speak with any other creature within a certain range 5ft per Hit Dice that has a language. It is possible to address multiple creatures at once telepathically, although maintaining a telepathic conversation with more than one creature at a time is just as difficult as simultaneously speaking and listening to multiple people at the same time. *'Devils Affinity:' The Devils Descendant knows how to deal with others Devils. They gain a bonus to all social interaction checks with the type of Devils specified in their Lineage and half that bonus against other Devils type. *'Devils Resistance': Devils have a Innate Resistance to Fire and Poison. This Resistance is equal to 1/8, 1/4 or 1/2 HD. They also have a Resistance to Acid and Cold equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X HD. *'Spell Resistance:' Devils Descendants gain Spell Resistance 11 + level. *'Devils Protection': Devils have a strong protection against attacks. They have a Damage Reduction of 1/4, 1/3 or 1/2 HD. This Protection is bypassed by Good Weapons. They also have Batural Armor bonus of +1, +2 or +3 depending on Bloodline Strength. *'True Devil': The Devil have a complete Immunity to Poison and Fire. Their Damage Reduction increase to by bypassed only by Silver & Good weapons. They gain the Outsider (Native) Type and the Devil, Lawful and Evil subtype. 'Erinyes' Skills: Acrobatics (or Bluff), Intimidate, Perception, Stealth *'Lesser Erinyes Magic:' The Descendant add Fear, Mirror Image to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. They have a Natural Armor bonus of +1. *'Wings: '''The Descendant can now use her Wings to Fly at a speed of 50ft (Good). *'Erinyes Magic:' The Descendant add True Seeing and Greater Teleport to their Racial Innate Magic Powers. They also gain a bonus of +2 Charges / Day. Thier Natural Armor Bonus increase by +1. *'Summon Devil:''' Une fois par jour un Erinye peut invoquer des Diables qui restent jusqu'à la mort ou un maximum de 1 heure (lancer 1d6 pour voir qui répond : 1) 2 Lemure, 2) 1 Imp, 3) 1 Imp et 2 Lemure, 4) 1 Barbazu, 5) 1 Barbazu et 1 Imp et 2 Lemure ; 6) 1 Barbazu et 2 Imp et 4 Lemure) Les Diables respectent les règles normales de Summon.